All American Girl
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: Rose Weasley had always been daddy's little girl.


Author's Note: one of my many stories on my other fanfiction account (LilyLunaLovegood) on harrypotterfanfiction. Also, I'm well aware that Harry Potter is not American. I just really like the song. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can sing and I can read. However, I couldn't have possibly written this song and only JK Rowling could have created the Potterverse world.

_Ever since the day that they got married, he'd been praying for a little baby boy_  
_Someone he could take fishing, throw the football, and be his pride and joy_  
_He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state_  
_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed_

Ron Weasley sat in the waiting room worriedly at St. Mungo's Hospital surrounded by his family and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Molly sat in a corner knitting tiny baby booties and next to her a very pregnant Ginny sat playing with James II. Teddy sat next to her, looking a little uncomfortable but very excited to have another Weasley friend to play with.

"So, what are the current bets?" George asked.

"Bets?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes. We've all taken on whether it will be a boy or girl. The current standing is eight votes for a boy and nine for a girl. What's your bet?"

"I think it's definitely going to be a boy."

"Then it's even. We shall see." George finished ominously. Molly shook her head at her son's antics and said,

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ronald. You never know what could happen." She warned. Ron nodded, but didn't pay much attention either from the fact he was so nervous he could hardly think straight or that Healer Patil had just entered the room.

"Ron Weasley?" she asked scanning the room. Ron hurried over to her as Healer Patil announced to the entire room,

"It's a girl." Ron froze and the entire room grinned as Nana Molly said,

"I told you so." She sang song.

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the centre of his whole world_  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful perfect All-American girl_

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Hermione, just let her-"

"NO!"

"Fine. I'll be a social reject at Hogwarts thanks to you!"

"I never rode a broom and I was not a social reject at Hogwarts, thank you very much."

"Yeah, but you were friends with the chosen one so you were a bit busy to really notice."

"She's got you there."

"Ronald, shut up."

"Oh, come on! Just let her try! I'll be with her the entire time." Hermione looked at the pleading before her and grinned inwardly.

"Fine." Rose and Ron cheered before running off to find two brooms. Behind her, Hugo grinned and said,

"You were always going to say yes, I'm assuming?"

_Sixteen short years later, she was falling for the senior football star_  
_Before you knew it he was dropping passes, skippin' practice just to spend more time with her_  
_The coach said 'Hey, son, what's your problem. Tell me, have you lost your mind? Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college, boy you better tell her goodbye'_

"Slytherin is ahead by ten points and it's down to the two seekers Weasley for the Gryffindor team and Malfoy for Slytherin. They can't seem to see the snitch anywhere and both team captains are getting restless." Timmy Jordan announced to the crowd. It was a raging game between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the cup and they were literally neck and neck to catch the snitch.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? That ego blocking your vision of the snitch?"

"What about you, Weasley? That frizzy hair of yours hiding the snitch somewhere in there?" Rose growled and glared at Malfoy.

"At least I'm not a slimy git who thinks he owns the world."

"At least I have enough money to make that possible." He bit back.

He immediately regretted it when he saw the actual hurt flash through her eyes. Before he could apologize he spotted a glint of gold behind her. He darted towards it with Rose not far behind. They both raced around the pitch trying to grab it and avoid the various bludgers being tossed at them.

Scorpius glanced casually into the audience and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting there waiting for Rose to get the snitch. Feeling bad and knowing that Rose hated disappointing Mr. Weasley he made his decision.

As they got closer and closer to the snitch, he slowed down a bit just so she could grab it. The shock in her eyes was evident as the crowd roared in approval of Gryffindor winning. She looked at Scorpius and began spluttering.

"B-but why?" she asked. He didn't answer her question but instead simply said,

"I'm sorry," before flying away.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own, she said 'be honest, tell me what you want'_  
_And he said 'honey, you ought to know!'_  
_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you, I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American_

"Scorpius, love?" Rose asked her husband as she twirled the diamond ring around her finger.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, immediately jumping up from the Daily Prophet to go talk to his wife in the den.

"Now, I want you to be honest, what do you want?" he looked at her blankly, waiting for her to explain.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean."

"Do you want a boy or a girl? Do you want someone who will lead his quidditch team to victory or to be able to say your daughter is Head Girl? Tell me what you want!" she insisted. Rose had always been terrified of disappointing her husband, he had never been sure why. He started to laugh and then realizing this would probably would set her off, stopped immediately with a grin.

"Love, you should already know!"

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I want a sweet, little, beautiful baby girl who will kick butt on and off the Quidditch pitch but still manage to be elegant and graceful. I want a daughter who I can brag is Head Girl _and_ Quidditch Captain. Someone who will be just like you." Rose smiled at her husband and kissed him.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Then I will love him just the same."

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the centre of his whole world_  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl_

Scorpius Malfoy sat in the waiting room similar to a situation from some twenty one years ago. He was surrounded by the entire Weasley clan and the entire Malfoy clan all waiting for Rose to give birth.

"So, Scorpius, what's your bet?" George asked his nephew-in-law.

"What bet?" he asked.

"On whether it will be a boy or girl. So far, it's 22 for a boy and nine for a girl. What's your bet?"

"I don't care whether it will be a boy or a girl, I'll love it just the same." He admitted and George clapped him on the shoulder.

"See, Ron? He's a good match for your girl after all." Ron grinned as he put his arm around Hermione.

"I know he is." Before Scorpius could thank Mr. Weasley, Healer Patil walked into the room although she seemed to have aged a bit from the last time.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Scorpius stood up and walked over to her. Sitting in her arms was a small pink blanket with a little girl inside.

"Congratulations, you now have a little girl." She said before handing her over to Scorpius. Scorpius, with tears in his eyes, began to speak to the little bundle of joy in his arms.

"Hello there, sweetheart. I'm your daddy. Your mum and I have been waiting a long time to meet you. I can't wait to see you grow up, become Quidditch Captain and Head Girl but even if you don't, I'll still love you anyway." Then he scowled as he realized something. "Also, there will be no dating boys until your married. Just thought you'd like to know that ahead of time."

**A/N: Carrie Underwood owns the song. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
